The war slave
by Kaicream
Summary: "Kanda, the emperor of Japan, have a lot of ennemies. But, what happens if someday, one of them, the Walker's clan, declared a war against him only to lose and...What will they need to do for Kanda ? " Paring(s) ; Yullen and maybe Lucky. Yaoi. Horrible smex.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Kanda, the emperor of Japan, have a lot of ennemies. But, what happens if someday, one of them, the Walker's clan, declared a war against him only to lose and...What will they need to do for Kanda ?

**Warnings: **Well...Colorful and magic wordz...huh...Blood ?**  
**

**Disclamer : **The characters aren't mine. I just love to torture them3**  
**

**A/N :** I'm sorry for errors...Me ain't native english ;A;

* * *

" You think a simple child would suffuse me? That it would make up for the thousand of people your clan killed? " Asked the emperor of Japan. His name was Yuu Kanda. He had beautifully long, midnight hair, a gorgeous face - body likewise - and was dressed in Samurai clothes and looked very…Well, very pissed. Why? Well…The reason is because he was in his temple, on the verge of killing a woman.

"L-Lord Kanda…I…Please…He's the only valuable thing I have left!" The woman cried, at the feet of the lord. The woman was named Elisa Walker and happened to be the wife of the leader of some…some clan who held a grudge against Kanda. Kanda didn't know why, but they did. And not only that but they actually started a war not so long ago. But, of course, they didn't win. Elisa and her child were captured by solder while Kanda was killing her husband. The woman had the nerve to actually ask to make a deal. She wanted to trade her child for her life.

"You disgust me to no limit. But…I'll take the brat and you…well, you'll simply die. Lavi, take her." Announced the emperor, looking at the redhead guard, who was actually his 'friend' and his sort-of secretary and shit, named Lavi. He was actually really disgusted by the woman; Who the fuck would give their child to some man, even if they were about to die?

"Wha-" The woman was cut as Lavi took her away. "WAIT! LORD KANDA!"

"Wait, Lavi." He gazed at Lavi, who stopped to stare at him, with a devious smirk, "I want you to kill her. Now. "

"Yes, my Lord" Answered the guard, smirking back a bit while taking out his weapon, which was some sort of hammer.

The woman was then killed, murdered in front of Kanda and her own child.

"Lavi."

"Yes my lord?" Lavi answered his face covered in blood, grinning.

He looked at the corpse then at the traumatized, crying child in front of it, "After getting rid of the corpse…would you, please, take this child and train him to be my…slave…? I'll give you about 6 months. Make sure he's fully submissive."

"Of course my lord." He took the corpse and disposed it somewhere, a place where the Scientifics could use it for researching. He came back and took the child by the hand, smiling, and got out.

Kanda sighted, "Ah…Now there's nothing to do…Mh…Maybe I'll just search someone or something to kill…" He looked outside, looking really bored, while toughing. He didn't even notice the guards flinching when he said that he craved to kill someone.

' Maybe…maybe my life will be more interesting with this kid in it…' He then got up and walked away to his room, thinking of planning what he'll do with the kid in the future.

* * *

About 6 months later

* * *

The emperor, Kanda, was, like always, in his temple. But there's a slight difference. He was waiting for something. Well…more like someone. He was waiting for Lavi, the idiot. He wanted to see if the kid was really 'trained' to be his slave like he asked –commanded- Lavi to do.

And the result was…well, fucking unexpected.

The old scared and traumatized child, who actually had a name; Allen Walker, was now a sort-of mini gentleman butler. Even if he was like, 6 or 7 years old, he acted the age of approximately 15. Well, he is really mature. And when he saw Kanda, he kneed in front of him and said:

"I, Allen Walker, promise to obey to every word that my lord say. My duty is to serve lord Kanda for the rest of my life. My life is the lord's possession. If the lord asks me to kill myself, I will. I'm the lord's slave for the rest of my life."

Either he was really fucking mature or he was brainwashed by Lavi.

And Kanda did really not expect that. At. All. For a second, he looked really stupid; Mouth hanging and eyes round and big… When he stopped, because his 'friend' had the motherfucking nerve to laugh at him, the great Kanda Yuu, he kind-of answered Allen's words:

"Good. You can go to my room; Lavi certainly told you where it was." He looked at Allen, who walked away, and then at Lavi, "What the fuck you did?"

Lavi grinned.

"I kind-of brainwashed him I think!"

Well. He was actually motherfucking right. That's a good start.

"No, I knew that already, " Lavi stared at him with a 'How d'ya know?' look," I mean; How the fuck? "

Lavi smirked, "Language Kanda. And-Ikindofdontwanttotalkaboutho w."

"The fuck did you just say rabbit?"

He repeated but very, very slow, making Kanda look like an idiot, " I. Kind. Of. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. How."

"Oy, rabbit."

"Yeeees?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot."

Lavi grinned. Again.

"I know."

* * *

Aaaand that's it for the prologue ;A; I hope you liked it ;_;


	2. What is this ?

**Summary:** Kanda, the emperor of Japan, have a lot of ennemies. But, what happens if someday, one of them, the Walker's clan, declared a war against him only to lose and...What will they need to do for Kanda ?

**Warnings: **Colorful wordz, killing and... SMEX! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
**

**Disclamer : **The characters aren't mine. I just love to torture them3**  
**

**A/N :** This was FUCKING HARD to write(especially the smex scene ;A;)I have one warning ; It's my first written yaoi smex xD -Yes because I imagine it a lot-Wait, what?:3-

** I have to make some things clear ; for this story, I'll make some exeptions :**

**-Kanda is 28 years old and Allen 16 years old. **When Kanda took Allen, he was 18 and Allen was 6 ._. It's a bit pedo but...yeah... I DON'T CAREEE! (If you want you can imagine that Kanda looks the same at 18 and 28 - I know it's strange but I can't see an old Kanda xD)**  
**

**-Kanda will not call Allen "Beansprout" or "Moyashi".** It's not like I hate when Kanda call Allen that but i don't think it's appropriate for this. Kanda will call Allen by his first name and sometimesmaybeifIwantto he will call him slave. Only sometimesmaybeifIwantto +_+.

**-Allen will be really innocent. **Even if I HATE innocent Allen, It's more appropriate for this story. I mean, even if he was with Lavi...If you were taken away at 6 without knowing what sex is, you would be innocent right?xD

**-Kanda will be a bit out of character.** He will be a bit more kind and comprehessive and not completly heartless and will smirk a lot -Me gusta tah smirking Kanda- and sometimes will even smile. Yes. Smile.

And last : I'm sorry for errors...Me ain't native english ;A;

* * *

About 10 years after the prologue

* * *

Kanda looked at the terrified man, who was actually his enemy, "Allen. "

" Yes my lord? " Answered the said Allen, who was beside Kanda. The boy, Allen, was called " The war slave" by a lot of people…But…Not that he really cared.

"Kill him…" He paused just to think for a second, "No, wait." He looked at all the soldier from the opposite country, "Kill all of them."

"Sure, my lord."

Kanda grinned a bit, looking at Lavi, "Ah, Lavi ~ I must thank you…It so good to have a slave so…" A bit of lust formed into the emperor eyes, " Obedient and submissive…"

Lavi smiled, closing his eyes, kind of happy that his lord was finally pleased.

"No need to thank me my lord. " He reopened his eyes just to look at Allen, who was covered in blood, currently killing his twentieth, and his last, man with his poker face.

Kanda looks at the same direction and called for his slave, "Allen!"

The boy came back to Kanda, " Yes my lord? "

" I need to show you something." Answered Kanda, smirking.

Allen and Lavi stared at him with curiosity, and a bit of interest for Lavi, before Allen responded, " Sure, my lord. "

* * *

The day after

* * *

" Lord Kanda…What…What is this? " Asked Allen.

The said lord Kanda and Allen were actually in a room, watching two other men's having…well…having sex.

"That, "he pointed the two men, who seemed to be enjoying being looked at by their lord,

"Is sex."

Allen observed the couple, feeling a bit aroused, and then looked at his pants. " M-My Lord ?"

Kanda turned is eyes from the view, making the couple groan, loosing a bit of pleasure because of that (A/N: Don't mind them, they're perverts xD) " Yes? "

"Wh-What is happening to me?" He asked, panting bit.

Kanda didn't understand for a moment before looking at Allen's pants, said pants who had now a bulge. "This… " He snickered a bit and touched the bulge, making Allen moan, "…Is called an erection. It means you are exited."

"E-Exited? "

"Yes. Exited."

"B-but…how?"

"By looking at these men, " He pointed the couple that was now having a 69, " Having sex. "

"O-oh…And…How can I get rid of…of it?" The boy asked, shifting a bit in place, only to moan by the friction between his pants and his dick.

" Either you do it yourself, " He showed the movement to Allen who was blushing like mad, " Have sex ", He looked at the men, " Or you can get it done by someone else. "

"Someone else…" Allen paused. "Someone else like you my lord?"

Kanda looked at Allen with his eyes big, not believing how this kid could be so innocent and so erotic at the same time, " Uh…I guess…Yeah…"

Allen looked at Kanda with hope in his eyes, " So…C-can you please do it…?" He then realised, and remembered, that he was still Kanda's slave and that he was being unrespectful. He then began to panic a bit, "M-my lord…I'm so sorry…T-that sounded rude and disrespectful and, as a slave, I shouldn't ask you things and- " He was cut by Kanda, who thought that his little slave was really cute.

" Allen, it's okay." The boy stared at Kanda in confusion, " I mean, it's okay to be curious and to want release."

"Release…?"

Kanda then heard one of the men, who were still having sex, moan and looked like he was about to come. " Look. This kind of release." The man, who couldn't stop moaning, came into his lover's hand. Kanda then asked them to go away and change the sheets of the bed for the next activity he and Allen were going to have.

Allen became more and more confused about what was a "release" and what was that white and creamy-like texture. And, also…why he wanted so much to see him and his lord in the same position as the couple.

"My lord…what is this white liquid…?"

Kanda tried to explain it without making the boy even more confused, "It's called semen. It's a white liquid you release when this part of your body, " he touched Allen's covered penis, " feels really good. Now, what about your release?" The monarch took Allen by the waist and putted him on the now clean bed.

"Allen…You knows that, because you are my slave, you need to do everything I ask, right?" Asked, more like declared, Kanda.

" Yes, my lord. I'll do everything." Answered a blushing and panting Allen

" Then…" The emperor looked at Allen's clothed body, "Start by undressing your self."

Allen took no time and started to undress, moaning when the tissues touches sensitive places. His erection twitched at the contact of the air.

Kanda stared at Allen's naked body, licking his lip, " If you want release…spread you legs."

The boy obeyed, spread his legs, and before he was able to talk, Kanda kissed him passionately. Because he's never had any experience in this sort of thing, except for when he saw the two men kissing earlier, he was frozen in place and Kanda took control of it. The said man made Allen open his mouth and sucked on his tongue making Allen moan at the new, but strange, sensation.

Saliva dripped from Allen's mouth to his chin and finally to his neck. Kanda decided to stop the kiss and licked the tray of saliva just to kiss Allen's neck. The monarch then sucked on the slave's neck, leaving a hickey, and began to touch Allen's nipple.

"Nnh…Ha~! M-My lord…" Moaned Allen.

"Call me Kanda." Answered Kanda, nipping Allen's neck. He pushed Allen on the bed, making the boy in a lying position and then proceeded to suck his nipple.

"AH~ K-Kanda-sama…Nh…M-more…"

"Now, now…even thought I said it's okay to want release…" He pinched Allen's nipple. Hard. "…You still do not have the right to command me."

" Hyah~ Mh…I'm sorry Kanda-sama…Nh…B-but….Ah ~ T-this is…so good…"

Kanda smirked, proud to make the oh so obedient and submissive Allen so…So hot and horny…

He continued his course, with his mouth, still pinching and twisting Allen's nipples, and licked his possession's belly, teasing the boy.

The lord kissed the boy's penis, making him moan, licked the tip a bit only to finally engulf it whole. He started by sucking the hard, throbbing flesh. Allen senses were going wild, never had any sensation of this sort in his entire life.

"Nh—Nyah~" Mewled Allen. He was enjoying too much Kanda's ministration compared to how many other slave should react.

Kanda snickered, sending waves of pleasure to Allen by the vibrations that were created by the action. The lord was currently kneeling between Allen's legs. Needless to say, if someone ever saw him in this position…Well…It would bring a lot of shame to the country; Their lord not only being gay but also giving a blowjob to a slave.

Allen felt more and more waves of pleasure and felt a pressure building into him ," L-lo-AH~-Lord K-Kanda?"

Kanda retired his head from Allen's crotch, making the latter groan a the lost of pleasure and making the monarch smirk, but continued his ministration by giving Allen a hand job, "What?"

"Wh-what is this…this pressure feeling…?"

Kanda thought a moment before answering, "It's means that you feel so good that you will…"release"… when I'll finish with this…" He squeezed Allen's erection and, only by the sensation, Allen finally came on Kanda's hand. Kanda only raised an eyebrow while Allen was blushing madly.

"Wow…you're fast." After he said that, he licked and sucked the cum from his hand, moaning and looking at Allen while doing it, making the other hard again. But, what Allen didn't know is that Kanda did this for the step after…

Allen's blushed even more, if that was possible, before responding, "Lord Kanda…"

"Yes?"

"P-Please f-f-…fuck me...?" Allen was not really sure if that's what he needed to ask but…one of the men earlier said it so…if he says it…He should feel and have what is called…sex, right?

"It's not right to order your master Allen…I said it earlier…" He sucked on his fingers again, preparing them well, "You know that, normally, you should get a punishment for it…", He nibbled and kissed Allen's leg.

Allen blushed, again…" O-oh…I'm sorry Lord Kand-AH!" He was kind of cutted by Kanda inserting one of his fingers inside the boy's entrance to prepare him for what should happen later. Allen tensed a bit by the intrusion; not that it hurt…it just felt…Weird.

"Allen."

"Nh…Y-Yes?"

Kanda approched Allen's face, almost touching his lips. "Relax a bit…It'll only hurt if you don't…" After saying this, he kissed the blushing and moaning boy gently.

The boy answer was only a nod. Needless to say, he was actually quite shocked. Allen never saw Kanda so…so kind and gentle. Even if the lord was…well…kind of kind with him compared to the other but, never _this _kind.

Kanda added the second finger and finally the third and began to make slow pace with the fingers, gently stretching Allen's hole for something much bigger that'll fill it later.

"Nh… K-Kanda-sama…?"

" What?"

"Is-Ah! -...Is this what we saw earlier…is this s-sex…?"

Kanda smirked at the not so child innocence. Well, not that it was his fault; being given away by his, now dead, parents at the age of 6, never being thought about his body or sex…well…except man sex…

"Yeah, it is, but there's much more…"

Allen moaned. Eh. Seems like he found the spot.

"L-Lord Kanda I'm-Nghh" Allen groaned when Kanda abused his spot " I'm s-sorry for ordering you but...P-_Please_...C-Can you-Ngh" He groaned again" M-mor-Anh~!" Kanda smirked a bit at the boy desperation ; he was disobeying his order and was ordering his master around. This made Kanda almost wanting to tease the boy until he lost control of what he was saying but- Damn he wanted it too.

Kanda putted out his fingers, making Allen groan at the lost, and lined himself at the youngest entrance. "Allen..."

"Yes?"

Kanda took out his most gentle voice, like if he was talking to a little child "I just want you to know that it will hurt a bit but after it will be very pleasurable for both of us."

Allen blushed at how Kanda was talking to him but nodded. He felt Kanda enters him and-

Damn. That isn't A MOTHERFUCKING BIT.

-Allen screamed at the pain. It really motherfucking hurts. Kanda was large and hard and stretched his muscle felt stretched far too much. Kanda entered completely and waited that Allen's adjust and- Thank god Kanda was patient. After a while, something like one or two minutes, Allen moved a bit to tell Kanda that he was ready. He lifted himself up and plunged back, starting a rhythm.

'Never thought the kid would command' Kanda thought in amusement. Not that the emperor really cared, he was finally having sex with his little slave. He waited about 9 fucking years for that to happens -It's not his fault that Allen is so cute, as a child or as an adolescent.-

Kanda let out a little moan, barely audible, from the muscle that contracted around him. He then gripped Allen hips and pulled the boy down, thrusting upwards to find the spot that he founded not so long ag-

"HA~!"

-o...

'Well. That wasn't hard ' Thought Kanda.

After finding the spot, Kanda started to thrust up faster and harder, listening to Allen's commands, hitting Allen's prostate every times.

"K-Kanda..."

Oh. He didn't say 'Lord'. Well, that a first. "What?"

"I...I think I'm close to 'release' again..."

'How can a child this cute and innocent can be so...so erotic at the same time?!' Thought again Kanda, blushing a bit.

"Yeah...Me too..." He kissed Allen on the lips passionately.

Kanda finally thrusted up one last time and felt the younger shudders in pleasure on top of him. He gripped the boy's erection and - This was it. Allen came into Kanda's hand, shaking in pleasure, his muscle contracting even more around Kanda's. They were sucking Kanda's erection, making him go deeper in Allen, and thrusted up a bit to finally come in the tight heat.

The two remained connected to each other, still feeling their orgasm shaking them, before Kanda released from the heat, wrapping Allen in his arms. Allen felt a wave of heat. Was this sex...?

And, somehow, Kanda heard his question, " Yeah. It was sex. Great wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." He looked into Kanda's beautiful midnight blue eyes, "Can...Can we do it sometimes again...?"

Kanda chuckled a bit, " You know, you're still not allowed to order me around but...Because you're special, I don't really mind it."

Allen blushed a bit, "S-special?"

Kanda kissed his lips, " Yeah. You're the person I love."

The younger blushed, not really knowing what to do. ' He-He loves me?! B-but...I'm only a slave and a boy and-' He thought about one thousand reasons why Kanda shouldn't love him but only to finally say:

"Yeah...Me too..." He kissed Kanda.

Needless to say, Kanda was really surprised. Well, how would he know that the cute little Allen would like him back?

"But...Lord Kanda..." Here it goes with the 'Lord' thing again "If we love each other...Does this means we are in a relationship?" Allen tilted his head in confusion.

The answers he got were a "You're too fucking cute for your own good..." and-

Kanda smiled. Smiled. "Yeah...We are."

Allen nodded, smiling, and was about to fall asleep when-

"Oh and..." Kanda smirked "Slave? "

This woke up Allen really fast. Kanda never called him slave before. Only by some people -Actually jealous people for him being close to Kanda but that, Allen didn't know it-. "Huh...Yes?"

"I have a new order for you; you can call me by my first name in private and only call me 'Lord' in public okay?" Kanda asked, frowning.

And, this time, it was Allen's turn to frown "Your...First name...? The only name I've ever called you was Kanda..."

"Yuu."

"Me?"

Kanda sighted. Stupid English language and people. " No. Yuu. Y-U-U. That's my first name."

"Oh. Then..." Allen looked directly in Kanda's eyes. "Yuu!"

Well fuck. Kanda blushed. Hard. That's another first.

"You know what?" Allen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mh?"

"I think we should sleep."

Kanda thought for a second. "Now that you say it, I'm really tired..."

But, even if this was surprising and kind of expected, Allen fell asleep.

Kanda smiled a bit, kissed his little slave lips before going to sleep too.

* * *

A/N : Yay...It's finished ;A;...I'm sorry for taking so long to update...It was just...Fucking hard to write T_T But, I hope you enjoyed it -and maybe the poor yullen smex in it T.T - I know it was only smex in this chapter but ... DON'T WORRY +O+ The action will be in the futur chapters:3

Please leave a review about what you think of it ^3^ The moar reviews I have, the moar I want to write +.+


	3. The day after andSpying?

**Summary:** Kanda, the emperor of Japan, have a lot of enemies. But, what happens if someday, one of them, the Walker's clan, declared a war against him only to lose and...What will they need to do for Kanda?

**Warnings: **Colorful wordz and extremely failed lime because I was lazy. ._." Oh and please don't kill me for the end. xD

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine. I just love to torture them3

**A/N:** I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to update 1234567 years later:'( It's just that I was sick after I wrote chapter 2 and I was too lazy to write smex after…

Oh and also I had a few….."Depressing" moments in March.

So… I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME T^T I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY OTL

By the way, this is for Yullen22490 because she asked for it. (EvenifI'mlike123459monthslate) ouo

Shitty filler chapter is shitty.

Shitty and late author is shitty and late.

* * *

The next day, Allen woke up in Kanda's bed (with a lot pain in his butt- wait what) only to see that he was alone in the soft velvet mattress. For a second he wondered if Kanda was gone or something but when he heard water running from the bathroom, he knew that his worries were-

"Allen."

-False. With what he kind of observed, Kanda was in the bathroom; either under the shower or running a bath. Allen tough that the last option was more credible because, well, if his lord was under the shower, the monarch couldn't talk or ask for Allen at least…

"Yes my lo-" He cut himself, thinking about if he should call his lord ' Yuu ' or ' My lord ', while blushing a bit, remembering last night events. He then finally said what he thought that was right; the main reason was because his master asked it. If the master said it, it should - No. It must be the right thing. " Yes Y-Yuu?"

" Come here. I need you to wash my hair." The longhaired male answered. The man was, without Allen knowing, smirking at his slave's cute behaviour without actually seeing the boy; he knew well enough to know his reactions, evens if the said reactions were pretty rare; Allen almost always had a poker face.

'More like you want me to wash it…Oh well.' Tough Allen. He wouldn't start disobeying his master or something for simple things like that. "Yes …Y-Yuu…I'll be right there."

Allen got up from his bed with a bit of pain, took a shirt, not even really bothering to put underwear or pants, and walked to the bathroom. The closer he was from the said room, the more he could hear splashing sounds. 'Yup. He's taking a bath, that's for sure. He's the type to splash water around…' Allen chuckled a bit and finally, when he was in front of the bathroom, he knocked on the wooden door, signalling to Kanda that he was there, before opening it.

Kanda observed Allen's outfit, making the latter blush a bit, before snickering, " Well, well, well… That is quite a outfit if I may say…" He licked his lips, looking at Allen's growing erection.

"I-It's not…I…I just listened to you and came f-fast…" The boy was beginning to squirm in place, pushing his shirt down to cover his erection from Kanda's view. Not that it worked.

"That's alright…Now, come here and wash my hair or…" Kanda looked at Allen's not so covered and hidden bulge.

"…Or..?"

"There will be special punishment." Allen shuddered at the tough. What kind of punishment could it be? Will it be… enjoyable… like last night?

Allen coughed a bit, hiding his embarrassment, and walked toward Kanda. He went on his knee, took the shampoo and began to wash Kanda's hair.

Kanda pouted " Aw…No fun. I tough we would do this punishment." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Allen's hand in his hair.

Allen blushed. Again. "M-maybe later." He rinsed his lord's hair and got up.

Kanda opened one eye to look at Allen, who was at his side, and got up a bit just to kiss him.

"W-Why d'you did that..."

"Because you're too frickin' cute. That's why." Kanda took Allen by the arm and got him in the bath.

The boy was now on Kanda and in the water "Hey!"

Kanda nipped on his ear " I just want to wash together…"

'Lie. He's lying.' Allen thought. "Um…Okay…"

Kanda removed Allen's shirt, taking the time to touch and pinch his nipples, before removing the boy's pants and pantsu (A/N : Couldn't resist sorry:'D). They washed each other (more like Kanda washed Allen ) and finally sat in the bath, Allen on Kanda.

" Now, Allen, wanna do something fun?"

Allen, being the so innocent guy he is, answered with a "Yeah ! I love fun things- Wait what are you doing? "

Kanda smirked and liked Allen's neck "Doing fun thing" He took Allen's, now erected, penis in his hand and started to pump it roughly.

"Anh~ Y-Yuu~ S-Stop…" Allen blushed, still not really used to call Kanda.

But the only thing was that Kanda wasn't really listening. He was currently thinking between two acceptable possibilities: fuck Allen or not. He knew that Allen was still sore from last night and he didn't really wanted to do anything except pleasuring his little slave. ' Well…I'll just do this now and we'll continue on the bed.' He got out of his thinking before realising something: Allen had already came.

Kanda closed his eyes "Allen….You're too fast" He groaned in annoyance.

Allen blushed more " I-I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay…Just…Next time try to be less faster…If that's even possible. " Muttered Kanda.

"O-Okay…"

Kanda hugged his beansprout close " Now let's continue this in the bedroom."

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

When they finally finished bathing (and doing activities), they got up and got to Kanda's bedroom, wanting to continue their activities on another level before getting interrupted by Lavi.

" Lord? " Asked the redhead.

Kanda only groaned, irritated that someone disturbed him while he was going to devour his beansprout. He then put his head inside Allen's neck, sulking a bit.

Allen smirked "Lavi…Th—Mhf~" He got cut of by a kiss from Kanda; the latter not wanting Lavi to know that Allen was with him because his slave was suppose to be training or some shit.

After the kiss, Kanda answered, wanting to devour his little slave now. "Rabbit…the fuck do you want? "

"Wait—Was that Allen's voice?"

"Hurry or else get the fuck away."

Lavi sighted "They're here."

Not really understanding, Kanda was about to ask who before his eyes widened in realisation while Allen was confused. Who was 'they'? Why did Kanda have that look?

"Damn…" The monarch muttered then he talked in a higher tone "Tell them that we'll be ready in …I don't know…4 hours?"

"….'We'll'?" Asked the rabbit- I mean, Lavi.

Kanda smiled, turning his gaze at Allen. " Yeah. Allen and me."

Lavi grinned. " Oh. I see. Then, my lord, sorry for disturbance." He got away.

Kanda snorted and muttered, "That was a bit to late to say you moron." Before looking back to Allen. "…What?"

"Kanda…Who were you talking about…?"

The lord sighted. "I was talking about the carriage."

"Carriage? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah. We're going to England."

* * *

Somewhere that we will never know the emplacement...

* * *

"Well…That is some interesting information, hi! " Said the blond, Jasdero.

Davi's eyes widened and he smiled strangely " So…Are we following them?"

Tyki sighted " Oh shut it you two…you're not even supposed to be here…It's MY mission, you two are supposed to follow Cross or something"

Jasdero and Davi made a face before they answered together " Why would we follow him? The white haired guy is waaaay better to follow then the jerk "

"…How do you guys manage to do that?"

"Do what?" They said at the same time, confused.

"Well, saying things at the same time-"He saw the...twins? confused faces then sighted again" Never mind that, now you two go to your own mission or I'm telling the boss."

They made a face, not wanting to get scolded by the boss again, before they got up "Okay…But you will tell us the details alright?"

Tyki, who wasn't listening anymore, answered a quick 'yeah, yeah whatever' before turning all of his attention to a certain red haired male.

" Bye Tyki !" They said in unison before…Disappearing. Yup, disappearing.

'I wonder who that guy is…I hope he's not on the 'to corrupt' list…I kind of want him to myself.' Tyki thought while looking at the mysterious redhead before getting away from his hiding place.

* * *

A/N : Like I said, I'm so sorry OTL….I hope you liked:'3

I can't understand why you guys would like a horrible author like me…*Cries* I'm so horrible to make you wait while you love this fic…

Review and I will….Huh…..GIVE YOU A HUG.


End file.
